


Pokemon Rivals

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael are both going on their own separate pokemon adventures, meeting up at times along the way. Gavin can just never understand why Michael never wants to be nice to him. That is until something in particular happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I got a while ago by thefaultinourserenity on tumblr and actually posted on tumblr a pretty long time ago.

Gavin sprang up from bed on a sunny morning, excited to get a pokemon. He was kind of old to be getting his first pokemon, but he didn’t really care. The professor got three new pokemon and he was letting him chose one to keep on his own. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and rushed out the door with a piece of toast between his teeth. He ran to the lab where the Professor was, eating his toast on the way there.

“Professor! I’m here!” Gavin called out.

“Oh, Gavin. You’re here. Good. We’ve been waiting for you.” The professor said, smiling, standing next to someone else. Michael…

“Gavin.” Michael spat. Gavin frowned and then sighed. Michael’s never really liked him for some reason.

“Boys. I have three pokemon available in those poke balls over there. And I’m letting you two each chose one to keep. Only you two. Now, Gavin, why don’t you chose first?”

“Why him first?” Michael asked, angrily. 

“Because you have to learn manners.”

“Fine…go Gavin.” Gavin nodded and went to the poke balls. He didn’t know what was inside of them. He could have asked, but he didn’t really care. Instead, he just picked a random poke ball and opened it. Inside of it was a Bulbasaur. He smiled, It’s cute. and then turned around to face the other two. His smile dropped when he saw Michael smirking and he wondered why he was doing that exactly. Michael walked over, choosing one of the poke balls with no hesitation and opened it, revealing a Charmander. Gavin thought they were going to battle, but then Michael walked past him.

“Thanks professor.” He said. Then, “See you, loser.” he waved at Gavin, holding his new pokemon in his left hand and a pokedex in the waving hand. After Michael left, Gavin quickly turned to the professor.

“Where can I get one of those?” 

-

He finally got to he first town with a gym in it and decided to check it out. There was a sign on the outside that read: “Pewter City Pokemon Gym Leader: Jack. The Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer!” He was going to go inside when he saw Michael leaning on the wall next to the door with his head down. He walked over to him.

“Michael?”

“Hmm?” He looked up “Oh. Gavin.” He then said bitterly. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. You just seem…”

“Seem what?”

“Down. That’s all.”

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m just taking a break after being that gym leader’s ass. Jack is weak. You might even be able to beat him.” He chuckled. “See you at the next gym…if you can make it. Bye.” Then he walked away and Gavin went in to face the gym leader. The smirk on Michael’s face faded as he sighed and walked away to train his pokemon. “We can do this, Charmander. We just have to try harder.”

-

After very easily beating the first gym, Gavin headed to the next town to face the next gym leader, Barbara. She seemed strong from what he heard. When Gavin got there, he was surprised that he didn’t see Michael around for a while. He didn’t just want to beat the gym leaders and move on, though, so he stayed in town and went to a few different places. He shopped, got some food, and talked to some of the locals. He stayed the night at a hotel there and decided to fight the gym leader in the morning.

He got up and got all packed up to go. Then he finally went, hoping his pokemon was strong enough. He hadn’t caught any other pokemon yet, but he had a feeling he would soon. When he went inside the gym, it was a big swimming pool with some people hanging out in it. He thought it was pretty cool. Then he noticed someone talking with Barbara. "Is that...Michael?" Suddenly, he saw Michael turning around and walking away quickly, heading his way with his head down. "Michael..." He said, but Michael just walked right past him. "...maybe some other time."  
-  
It was at least a week until he saw Michael again. His own pokemon now an Ivysaur. He was just at the store, buying some things for his pokemon when he saw him in the isle with his Charmander. Gavin hesitated before walking over to him. “Hi, Michael.”

Michael didn’t even look at him. “Go away, Gavin.”

Gavin frowned. “But...I thought maybe we could just talk a little bit.”

“No.”

Gavin bit his lip. “I have three badges.”

“Good for you, asshole.”

“How many do you have?”

“None of your goddamned business! Now go away.”

“Sorry. I just thought you’d wanna brag about it, that’s all...your pokemon is looking good.”

Michael sighed. “Thanks.”

Gavin smiled a little bit. “Do you have any other pokemon? I don’t.”

“Actually...I do. Ekans and Bellsprout.”

“That’s so cool. I hope I catch some pokemon.” He smiled. 

“...I need to go.” He said, leaving before Gavin could say anything else.

“Well. That was better than usual, I guess.” He looked at Ivysaur. “Right?”

-

About two months later, Gavin had a few more pokemon and he met some more people along the way. They didn’t stick around very long, but he got their number and went on his way. He was a little worried that he didn’t run into Michael like he usually did. He tried asking around for anyone who might’ve seen him. He even asked the gym leaders, sure they would remember if someone beat them in a pokemon battle like he was sure Michael did. He went to the pokemon center in town and that’s where he saw him, sitting down in a chair, waiting. He walked over to him and sat down beside him. “Michael?”

There was a moment of silence, Michael still looking down, making his face hidden. “Hi, Gavin.”

“Is your pokemon, alright?” He asked, worried.

“...Charmander is just a little sick. He’ll be fine.”

“Okay...what about your other pokemon?”

Michael then motioned with his head where they were, peeking through a window that led into the back, trying to see where Charmander was. “I guess they want him to be okay.”

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure.” He smiled softly.

“Yeah. I know.” He took a deep breath and then turned to Gavin, a bruise on his face as well as a cut that was still bleeding a little.

“Michael, what happened?” He got out a tissue since it was the only thing that he had on him and dabbed the cut.

Michael grabbed the tissue from him. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“But-”

“Just go away, Gavin.”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you always so mean to me? I’ve never done anything to you. You were just always so mean to me, ever since we met each other as kids. Why? What’s your reason for hating me so much? I don’t get it...”

Michael bit his lip. “You...you always screwed everything up. Your family moved to this town when you were little and from then on you were always the favorite of everyone. It was always, ‘Michael is too mean.’ and everyone was always saying how good you were at everything and how you were going to be such a good pokemon trainer, but for me...nothing.” He sniffled, not crying, but just getting a little emotional. “And now, I know that it’s true. Gavin, I haven’t gotten a single badge yet. My Charmander is still a Charmander. I only have more pokemon because Charmander made friends with them, so they wanted to stay with me. And now he's hurt and it’s my fault.”

Gavin was speechless. “M-Michael, I never knew that. I didn’t know any of that. And I’m sure that you can be a great trainer. I’m also sure that it’s definitely not your fault that Charmander is hurt...though I thought you said he was sick.”

“...he isn’t sick. I was tired of being left behind by you, so I kept pushing him and pushing him. I went out to find fights with people, so he could get better at fighting. I didn’t realize how strong the pokemon was and how fucking angry the trainer was at me because I’d taunted him. He just kept making it attack Charmander.”

“How did you get hurt, then?”

“I, uh...I ran out in the middle of the fight and tried to protect Charmander from the hit. I’m just lucky I didn’t break something.” He said, smiling slightly, but then groaning in pain.

“We need to get you checked out.” Gavin frowned. “You can’t be completely okay.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a little sting. Pokemon are strong, man.”

“Michael...I’m really, really sorry for making you feel the way you do. I never meant for that to happen. I always just wanted to get along with you and even...even when I had that crush on you before, you were mean to me and it made me upset.”

Michael’s eyes widened a little. “You had a crush on me?”

Gavin nodded. “For a little while. I mean, now I’d just be happy with you being me friend, at least.”

“...” Michael sighed. “I hate myself, I really do.”

“Well, you shouldn’t. Now that I know why you’re so mean to me, I think I can do better in making you not hate me.” He smiled. 

“No, you don’t get it. I just always thought you were such an asshole this whole time with your dumb smiles and being good at everything and always being able to make everyone laugh. Not to mention that accent is a fucking...annoying thing.”

“My accent isn’t that bad, is it?” 

“Yeah, it is. It’s always made me feel all...weird on the inside. Almost like I’m gonna throw up, but not quite. I always listened to it, though. I must really like torturing myself or something. And while I’m at it, why don’t I just tell you how dumb your face looks, especially when you fucking smile. I get that same fucking feeling, you know?”

Gavin chuckled. “Oh my god. It sounds like you have a crush on me.” He said, amused, but also surprised.

“What?” He seemed disgusted. “Pfft. No I don’t.”

“Well...how do you feel when I do this?” He hugged Michael close and tightly.

Michael pushed him back after a few seconds. “What the hell?” His face was a light shade of pink. “All the sudden it got all hot. What are you made of? Lava?”

Gavin smiled. “You so like me.” He said. “You just don’t know it...that’s kinda cute, Michael.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin. I don’t like you...and I feel all hot again.”

Gavin cupped his cheek and he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “How did that make you feel?”

Michael was still and he just looked at Gavin. “I...” He gulped. “That proves nothing.”

“Yes, it does. In fact, I-”

“Um, excuse me? Michael.” They heard a woman’s voice. “Charmander is all set. He’s resting right now, though. He’ll be fine.”

Michael let out a breath. “Thank god.”

“He’ll just need to stay the night, so you might want to get a room at a hotel or something just for the night.” She smiled a little. “Have a nice day.” She said before leaving.

Gavin looked at him. “So you have to stay the night in town, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So...you wanna get a room with me, then? I’d be happy to stay for just another day if it means that maybe I get to travel with you?” He asked, hopefully.

Michael thought for a second. “...yeah, I guess so.”

Gavin made a pleased sound and then grinned, looking at him with a, ‘You so like me.’ look.

Michael saw him and huffed. “It proves nothing...” 

“Sure it doesn’t, Michael. Sure.”


End file.
